Rewind and Restart
by Rose14
Summary: If the outcome of the season finale was a little different. What if Marissa was driving?
1. Chapter 1

Ok, I hate that Marissa died, so I'm going to change it. Tell me what you think.

Our story begins where most stories do, at a turning point. A point where a character's life is about to change forever, either in a good way or bad, and it never goes back to the way it was before.

"Hey Ryan, can I drive? I mean it is you new car, but I'm going to be stuck on a boat for a year…" Ryan looked a Marissa and saw a pout forming on her face. She did have a point. He looked at his awesome new car…

"Let you drive?" He squeaked out trying not to sound like the idea pained him.

"Please? I'm a good driver. What could happen?"

Ryan looked at her and had about 5 hundred-scratched car images run through his head.

"Fine, but if anything happens. You're paying for it."

"Yeah, yeah, lets see you get money out of me when I'm half way around the world."

Marissa squealed excitedly and held out her hand for the keys. Ryan painfully handed them over and climbed into the passenger side and buckled up.

"This is a really cool car. Let's see if the radio works."

They drove down the coast blasting some song Marissa enjoyed, and Ryan met her eyes. She smiled the smile he always felt was just for him, and he smiled back. This was good, and they were good. He knew that sometime before the year was over it would be Ryan and Marissa again. They never could figure out how not to be together.

"Who the hell is that? Pass me you idiot!"

Ryan turned and looked over his shoulder and saw a van tailgating way to close. He stuck his hand out and made the pass me sign. Marissa let out a scream as the van hit the back end of his car. The car pulled up around to the side of them and Ryan saw him.

"Pull over!" Volchok screamed at them.

Marissa was crying and shaking as she did what he said. Ryan was out of the car before it was even stopped. He walked toward the van not even noticing Marissa's screaming at him to stop. Volchok hopped out of the van and walked around to face Ryan.

And at that moment a shot rang out, and a scream was heard.

This is where the story really begins. The turning point in two people's lives, and this is where everything changes. Forever.


	2. Chapter 2

"OH MY GOD! Ryan!" Marissa felt herself screaming. She was out of the car and running seconds after the shot rang out.

She fell to her knees at his side, and saw the blood. She heard are car door slam, and saw Volchok and Heather taking off.

"Ryan! Look at me!" she put her hand on his stomach and felt the blood poring out.

His eyes net her.

"Marissa…" he said weakly.

"Yeah, I'm gonna go get help."

"No, no don't leave. Stay," Ryan managed to say. He grabbed her arm weakly.

Marissa felt her eyes welling up. "Ok," she said through her tears.

She watched as Ryan struggled for consciousness and finally slipped away.

"Ryan, Ryan," she tried to shake him awake.

She gently laid him down and turned around for the car. She searched for her purse and slipped out her cell phone. Her finger shook as she dialed 911.

"911 please state your emergency."

Yeah, I know, short as hell. Don't worry the next one will be very long. In fact it will be too long.

Thanks to all who reviewed, I appreciate it.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry guys, I've been trying to update for a couple days, but was having some problems. The next chapter should be out much fast. Thanks for the Reviews!

8888888888888

Marissa sat in the waiting room of the hospital looking at her cell phone. She told the receptionist that she would call Ryan's family. She had started to dial and redial four times now. There were forms that needed to be filled out. She started to dial again.

"Hello, Sandy Cohen speaking."

"Sandy? This is Marissa."

"Hey Marissa, are you ok? You don't sound to good. Do you want me to get Summer? She's over here." Sandy said worriedly to her.

"No, actually I'm calling for you. There was an… accident, and Ryan isn't….well I need you to come down here. We're at the hospital." Marissa felt a sob forming in her throat. "Please hurry, they won't tell me anything… but it… it wasn't good."

"We'll be there in five minuets. Stay put and tell me where you are." Sandy said hurriedly, and she could here him moving around the house.

"I'm still in the E.R.. I'm not family so they wouldn't tell me much."

" We're on our way."

Marissa heard the phone click. She looked down at herself and saw the blood all over her shirt and arms. She got up and moved toward the bathroom. The Cohen's shouldn't have to see this.

8888888888888888888888

It was dark. Ryan heard voices all around him.

" Eighteen year old male, bullet wound to the stomach. Start prepping him for surgery."

Ryan felt bad for whoever that was. He was eighteen too, and he wouldn't want a bullet wound. He tried to open his eyes and look around. It was too dark. Where was Marissa?

All of a sudden he remembered. Volchok… he must have her. He has to help her. He started thrashing. Marissa needed him.

"Whoa, he's a live one. Hold him down would you? Where is that sedative? We can't have him moving."

There were hands all over him. He had to…. There was a sharp pain in his arm, and everything faded away. Far away... and all of a sudden nothing mattered.

888888888888888888

Marissa looked in the mirror at herself. There was even blood in her hair. She had down the best she could with her shirt, but it still looked bad. Her hair would have to wait; the Cohen's were probably there.

She walked out of the bathroom and toward the waiting room. She came in just in time to see Kirsten, Seth, Summer, and Sandy charging in all looking nervous. They spotted her and looks of horror crossed their faces.

"Oh my god! What happened? Where is he?" Kirsten said looking at Marissa worriedly.

"I don't know where he is. They won't tell me anything, and he was bleeding so bad…"

Marissa started sobbing once again.

Summer came up and gave her hug.

"Its ok, just tell us what happened." She said in a soothing voice.

"We were driving, and Volchok rammed us so I pulled over, and he had a gun. I didn't know what to do."

Sandy eyes narrowed.

"Volchok shot him?" he asked in a deadly tone.

Marissa nodded trying not to sob again.

"Where is he?" Seth asked looking equally deadly.

"Him and Heather took off. I don't know where they are."

"We need to find a doctor, and see how Ryan is. Everything else can wait." Kirsten said looking pointedly at Sandy.

Sandy nodded and walked up to the receptionist. Seconds later a doctor came out.

"Is the family of Ryan Atwood here?"

Author Note:

I know. It sucked. The next one will be better, I promise. And just a side note, I have no idea where I'm going with this, but I promise it will stay on task. It's not going to end up with an evil Marissa, or something annoying like that. This is a Ryan/Marissa shipper story if Ryan survives. We will have to see.

Ps: Next chapter will be longer. I just wanted to end some of the suspense and let you all know Ryan was still alive, for now, and that he hadn't died in place of Marissa on the street.


	4. Chapter 4

All eyes turned to look at the doctor. Marissa felt herself stop breathing. Sandy stepped fourth and said, "We're his family. How is he? Is he alright?" Sandy voice rang worriedly through the emergency room.

"His condition his stable at the moment. There is usually a 15-minute interval to get a patient with a shot to the stomach to the hospital. This young lady here made sure he got here in time. He's not through the woods yet, but if he makes it through the next 24 hours I have reason to believe that he should be able to make a full recovery."

Kirsten immediately burst into tears of relief and Marissa felt her eyes welling too. She felt Summer's arms around her, hugging her but she was to numb to respond. Ryan was going to be ok. He wasn't dead. She hadn't killed him.

"When can we see him?" Seth said looking at the doctor.

"Not quite yet he is still in surgery, but we can move you up to the waiting room on his floor. Follow me please," the doctor answered calmly.

Before Marissa could follow she heard behind her a voice. "Excuse me Ms. Cooper, but we need to ask you a few questions about what happened tonight."

Marissa turned around to see two police officers staring at her with a look that dared her to say no. She turned to look pleadingly at Sandy who looked torn.

"Kirsten, you go on up with Seth and Summer. We will follow in a few minutes."

Kirsten nodded and led the other two away. Summer gave Marissa an encouraging look as she followed Seth into the elevator.

Sandy again looked at the officers, "I am her lawyer and we can begin any time your ready. But please hurry, my son needs me."

Author Note:

Short, I know, but I've been updating all my fanfics. I promise to give this one all the attention it deserves soon because I am on the brink of finishing two out of my four WIP. So just give me a little more time to wow you. Thanks for reading!


End file.
